


To the wonder

by KiriJones



Series: Clocks [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Celebration of friendship, bamfs all around, plays with the Cell timeline a little, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Bulma Briefs is beautiful, proud, and too smart for her own good.Son Goku is naive, optimistic, and holds far too much power for one person to contain.Krillin is loyal, bald, and sometimes feels like he is just along for the ride.It has been these three since the beginning. And through the years the bonds between them has not faded. They have saved the world countless times. But sometimes it is as simple as saving each other.





	To the wonder

Bulma Briefs has always been too smart for her own good. Her brain never stops working. She refuses to accept convention. She is always questioning and stubborn. Ever curious and wants to know how things work. Her lizard brain has thoughts and tangents that would make some people turn around and run. Instead she revels in it. She embraces her darkness and refuses to accept anything less than the best. 

But she is all too human. She is never more aware of this when she is pregnant with Trunks. In her fifth the boy kicks and breaks three of her ribs. Vegeta has abandoned her and Bulma is never more scared than she is in that moment. Scared to die and sacred to lose her baby. That baby she is not sure she wanted but would kill worlds for. 

Her parents do all they can and the doctors order her on bed rest. But she is never more surprised in her life when Goku and Krillin show up one day and all but move in with her. And that night as they watch awful corny science fiction movies neither of them mention the tears in her eyes or running down her face. Bulma never cries around others. She hates showing weakness. But among these two she can accept it this once.

the days are a blur. They train but someone is always with her. Chi Chi with her brews and advice. Gohan who reads to her and watches soap operas with her. Krill in who shares her dark humor and Goku who simply listens to her talk. They help her make it through. They and her parents are her rocks. 

And when she goes into labor three months later it is Krillin who along with Chi Chi helps hold her hand. And it is Goku who gets a Senzu Bean when she begins to bleed out. Her parents arrive to welcome a grandson and almost lose a daughter. 

It is the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. But the scar she bears from the c-section never fills her with shame. This was her battlefield. She wears it with pride. 

Her friends stay until she wake up. Goku and Krillin are amongst the first to hold her son. And it is also these two whom she asks to be godfathers. Krillin looks at her in shock and actually begins to sniffle. Goku scratches the back of his head and smiles and says he would be honored. 

Pit has been the tree of them since the beginning. They have saved the world many times. They are on the eve of another apocalypse. But Goku would eat her strange cravings with her and Krillin never said a world when she screamed at him one moment and was bawling the next due to her monstrous mood swings. 

They stood by her in her darkest hour and she vows to do so for them. She trusts them with the life of her son, the things she loves more than anything. And in her cold and calculating brain she vows to never be anything less than the best for them. It is a promise she means to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a lot of anime growing up as a kid as Dragonball and all of its iterations has always stuck with me. One thing I have loved about it is the theme of friendship. And reading fics focusing on that inspired me to write this one shot. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
